A Beautiful Beast
by Selkit-Guardian
Summary: Sasuke rescued a not so human Konohamaru from a group of thugs. His reward? A stalking blond kitsune! Wait, what? NaruSasu! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter1**

**AN: Yay, another story! Just to warn you this will probably be a shorter one, just a couple of chapters, although maybe more if it interests me. For those who don't know, this is NaruSasu and is **_**very**_** loosely based of the old tv show Beauty and the Beast. If you are looking for a lot of angst or dark things in a story, look elsewhere. I am a lover of all things fluffy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Feel free to use the plot line though.**

Sasuke sighed in exhaustion as he packed up his briefcase. Three staff meetings, seventeen complaint calls, and four business meetings; all in all, it had been a ten hour day. The raven wanted nothing more than to escape the gray and tan office and sink into his nice soft bed. Never let it be said that working for his brother was easier than finding a job outside the family business; Itachi worked him like a dog just to prove that he did not favor his younger brother. The immense workload had not deterred the younger Uchiha in the slightest; he now held a position only slightly under that of his brother, who was the CEO of Sharingan Industry.

His office reflected his achievements, glittering with his many awards, achievements, and diplomas. Having graduated early and entered the workforce at the tender sage of sixteen, Sasuke, now eighteen, felt older than he had any right to. His back ached from leaning over his desk all day, his eyes watered from the strain of looking at small print contracts for hours, and his head pounded from having to deal with bigwigs demanding attention for themselves and their products during the extensive meetings.

The bottom line was that Sasuke Uchiha just wanted to _go home_.

Sliding on his thin suede coat, Sasuke exited his office, locking the door behind him. "Sakura, we're done for the day. Pack up and go home."

A pale pink head shot up in surprise. "B-but Sasuke! It's early; you _never_ leave early! Are you sick?" Worried jade eyes peered up into the blank obsidian eyes in concern.

"Hn. Don't be stupid. Of course I'm not sick. The weather report this morning reported that a strong storm will be arriving this afternoon. We need to leave now or we might be stranded here overnight. And I doubt Lee would appreciate that…" The slightest hint of teasing entered his voice as the pinkette blushed brilliantly at the mention of her new boyfriend.

"Oh. Right then. Thank you Sasuke-sama!"

"Hn."

Sasuke waited until Sakura had packed up her work and rode down the elevator with her, parting at the front door.

Sasuke trudged down the busy streets, ducking his head to avoid the icy blasts of air that whipped at his face. He knew that it was supposed to storm, but he hadn't expected it to be this bitter…

Making a split-second decision Sasuke ducked down a back ally and moved through it quickly until it deposited him on a desolate, grimy looking street. It was an almost macabre street, but hopefully it would get him home quicker than if he had stayed on the crowded main street.

"-Umph!"

Sasuke raised his head at the sound of the grunt, spotting a group of roughly dressed men gathered in a circle ahead of him.

'_Probably drunks.'_ Sasuke snorted derisively, shaking his head in disgust. One of them had probably passed out and the others to too stoned to realize it.

"Help, please!"

"Shut up!"

Sasuke quickened his pace at the decidedly female voice and broke into a run at the yelp that followed. Some of the group looked up at the sound of his fast approaching footsteps and bolted, leaving only four behind.

The biggest looked up and grinned as he approached, showing his yellow and black teeth in an odd type of snarl. A boy of maybe eight hung from one dirty fist, struggling weakly to get loose. A girl and another boy cowered back against the wall of one of the broken buildings, shuddering.

The wind swept Sasuke's raven hair away from his eyes, buffeting his long jacket.

"Drop him. Now." The words were spoken in an icy tone that made the wind around them seem like a tropical breeze in comparison.

The bum seemed unable to take the hint that his life was in danger. "Ooh, the little boy wants to play hero huh?" The fist loosened and released the boy, dropping him harshly on the frozen ground, causing him to cry out in pain as his wounds were agitated. "Well all right then, let's play!"

All four of the men lunged as one at the raven, hands outstretched to grab him. Ignoring the screams of "Watch out!" and "Run" from the two children against the wall, he closed his eyes and _moved_.

_Duck… punch straight up… back kick, spin left, jump… right hook, duck… spin… jump kick… duck, duck, jump… stomp, spin kick…_

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke opened his eyes and surveyed his work. All four of the men lay bloody and beaten on the ground, unconscious. The boy looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Cool…" the soft whisper was the only thing said before the battered body slumped over sideways, passing out from the pain and the shock.

Sasuke moved forward quickly, scooping the boy into his arms while avoiding his arm, which hung at an awkward angle. Obsidian eyes widened.

'_Dog ears?'_

Sasuke finally noticed what he hadn't noticed in the heats of battle. Floppy brown dog ears were perched at the top of a messy mop of fuzzy brown hair, almost invisible behind the thick goggles on his forehead, matched by the tattered brown tail peeking our of the baggy pants, almost hidden by the oversized scarf draped around his neck.

A small sob drew his attention to the other two, a small redhead girl with small red kitten ears and matching tail and another boy with more tamable looking brown hair than the one currently passed out in his arms. The other boy had small horns curving out of his head and a small stub of a tail that was only just visible in his crouched position.

Sasuke motioned with his head for them to move closer. "Where's your home? I'll walk you three there."

The girls lower lip trembled dangerously for a moment before she launched herself at Sasuke, attaching to his leg with a sob. "T-t-thank y-yuooo! Hic! We were so sc-scared, we-we didn't se-see them and then they g-g-grabbed Konohamaru and we we-were so scared!"

The other by stepped forward, looking shaken but more composed than the sobbing girl. "We'd appreciate that. Um, her name is Moegi, you're holding Konohamaru, and um, I'm Udon."

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke responded, gently detaching Moegi from his leg. "Lead the way."

* * *

"… And we are in an abandoned subway why?"

"This is where we live!"

"You're homeless? If that's the case we can just turn around now. I'll just take you two to my house and drop off, um-"

"Konohamaru!"

"Yeah, Konohamaru, off at the hospital."

"We're not homeless, we… ah, never mind, I'll show you."

Sasuke was about to retort with a 'show me what' but closed his mouth as Moegi led them around a corner and grabbed a piece of stone protruding from the wall, pulling at it fiercely. Udon joined her and together they managed to pull open the perfectly camouflaged stone door that blended into the grimy concrete wall perfectly.

"Wha-?"

"Come one! We're almost home."

Sasuke was tugged through the opening and into what looked like a brightly lit cave. Numerous tunnels branched off from the room, twisting and weaving into darkness. Before he had time to get his bearings he was whisked into one of the pitch back tunnels.

"Where are we going?"

"To see Hinata! She'll fix Konohamaru and make him all better. Take a left here. Hey, watch out!"

"Watch what? I can't see a thing." Sasuke grumbled in the direction Moegi's voice had come from. A pair of small hand grabbed him and began tugging him in the right direction.

"Really? You can't see at all? How _strange_!"

"What is this place?"

It was silent for a moment before Moegi answered.

"This is the Underground! It's a safe place for people like us."

"People like you?"

"Um, yeah, you know, non-humans. Demons."

Sasuke snorted. "If you're called demons then the world must have really bad eye sight. I've never seen anything more harmless looking than you three."

"We might not be that scary, but Boss sure can be."

"Boss?"

"His real name is Naruto, but we call him Boss"

"Ah."

"This place was built years ago. No one knows who built it exactly though. Lady Tsunade and Lord Jiraiya are in charge now, and they sort of act like a king and queen. Except Lady Tsunade is always drinking funny smelling stuff that makes her act weird and Lord Jiraiya is always looking at women. Most women hit him when they see him."

"I'd imagine so."

"Oh, here we are!"

* * *

_Sai watched quietly as the runaway brats slipped back through the door, leading a slim black haired man after them. Sai was… entranced. Soft raven black hair framed a delicate looking face as cool ebony eyes surveyed his new surroundings. Pale skin glowed softly under the artificial light; not the pasty, sickly white skin Sai had from never having seen sunlight, but pale in a health, ethereal sort of way. A __slim body was hidden in the soft looking coat, framing the mans slender frame nicely._

_Sai slipped away as the brats tugged the beautiful man away. _'Hm. It looks like the are moving towards the infirmary… I can work with this.'

_Moving quickly, the black panther slunk through the dark tunnels until he arrived at a gently lit room. The three people already there looked up in surprise._

_Tsunade was the first to speak. A deceptively young looking woman, her sharp honey brown eyes didn't miss the rapid twitching of his thick black tail, nor did her tawny lion ears fail to miss the his rapid heartbeat. She was not the Lead Medic for nothing. "Sai? Is there something wrong?"_

_The white haired pervert leaned forward to see him better as he wiped all emotion from his face quickly._

"_Oh… is was just a message for Naruto. He said that he wanted to know when those three pipsqueaks had returned."_

_The golden kitsune leaned forward eagerly, soft ears quivering while his nine gold tails twitched gently behind him. "Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi? Their back safe?"_

_Sai took a moment to observe the gold fox before answering. Large gold ears pricked forward to catch the slightest sound as his thick, silky looking tails waved slightly behind him. Wide blue eyes peered out from a strong jawed face, testament to the fox's stubborn nature. Three whisker marks adorned each cheek and sharp claws tipped each of his fingers. The large tan body towered over Sai, muscles rippling under the black jeans and orange t-shirt. Pure power radiated from him in waves. Sai felt a wave of hate sweep through him._

"_Oh, I'm not sure if you'd call them safe. Konohamaru seemed to be quite badly injured. He wasn't moving. A strange black-haired man was carrying him and the other two were with them. It looked like he was holding them captive. They were heading towards the infirmary last time I saw them…"_

_Sai didn't have a chance to say anything more as the sky blue eyes hardened into sheets of pure ice and Naruto jumped up, charging into the tunnels._

_A small, empty smile appeared on Sai's face as he watched him go. The fox would set things up quite nicely. There was no doubt in his mind that the kitsune would set things in motion nicely. He would charge in there fists swinging and asking questions first. And when the poor beaten raven was dumped outside into the cold and wind… well, Sai would just have to be there to deliver him to warmth and safety. And the raven would be _his_._

* * *

Sasuke blinked as they entered a brightly lit room that smelled sharply of disinfectant and medical supplies, eyes watering from the sudden burst of light. A medical examination bed with clean white sheets took up the center of the room. Cabinets filled with medical supplies lined the wall from floor to ceiling.

Udon padded off behind a set of curtains as Sasuke set Konohamaru down carefully on the bed.

"Oh!"

A small, dark haired blur rushed by him and began to fuss over the injured boy, checking him over. Short purplish black hair failed to conceal the pale lavender eyes or the tiny gray mouse ears protruding from her head. Small hands trembled as she gently prodded the softly groaning boy. His eyes fluttered for a moment before opening.

"You're awake."

The girl squeaked in shock, her hands fluttering as she spun around to face him before sinking to her knees with a whimper. Sasuke ignored her in favor of Konohamaru, who was looking at him with wide eyes.

"You saved me…"

"Of course he did Konohamaru! Sasuke-kun is a true _gentleman_" Moegi spoke up, looking at Sasuke with pure admiration and glee. "Just like in the storybooks…"

"Forget being a gentleman, did you see him _fight_?" A huge grin covered Konohamaru's face as he looked up at the uncomfortable raven. "No one can beat Sasuke-niisan! How did you get so good at fighting Sasuke-niisan?"

'_Brother?'_ Sasuke wondered, blinking down at the young boy. "I took martial arts for eight years and studied different fighting techniques with my older brother."

"Cool!" Konohamaru shouted before grimacing in pain as his injured arm was jostled.

Sasuke looked at Hinata, who had backed into a corner, her lightly furred and thin tail flicking as she watched the scene in amazement.

"Are you able to repair his arm or do I need to take him to a hospital?"

Hinata leapt up and hurried over to Konohamaru, tending to his wounds with a suddenly calm attitude. "N-no, th-that's f-fine. I c-c-can take care of h-him. B-besides, you wouldn't b-be able to f-f-find a hospital that would h-help h-him."

Sasuke raised his chin arrogantly. "There is not a hospital in the world that would refuse a Uchiha."

A shy, delighted smile crept onto Hinata's face, making it glow prettily. "W-well, there's n-no point to it anyway. H-he's all f-fixed."

She drew back to reveal a thick plaster cast on the boy's arm and multiple bandages covering all of the scrapes and abrasions.

Sasuke opened his mouth to answer before shutting it abruptly as the hairs on the back of his neck rose in warning. He spun around in time to see a golden blur blaze into the room and only just managed to dodge the fist aimed at him.

"Boss!" Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon called out happily. They couldn't wait to introduce their boss to their beloved dark savior. Glee turned to horror as the enraged kitsune continued his attack, Sasuke only just managing to dodge the deadly swipes.

"Boss, stop!" Konohamaru yelled, jumping in front of Sasuke and swinging his cast up like a shield. Moegi ran to join him, hands fisted over her chest, and Udon quickly followed.

"Get out of the way Konohamaru," the wrathful gold fox growled, eyes locked on Sasuke's shocked face, "Move away. You don't have to be afraid of him anymore, I won't let him hurt you."

"Sasuke-niisan would never hurt me!" Konohamaru yelled, waving his good arm wildly. "He's my big brother and he saved us from some men who jumped us when we were above ground. Even when they turned on him he stayed calm and he beat them up instead."

"Yeah!" Moegi chimed in, glancing between the two anxiously, "then Sasuke-kun carried Konohamaru all the way here!"

"And he even offered to take me to the hospital if Hinata couldn't make me feel better!" Konohamaru stated proudly.

The raging fire burning in those bright blue eyes lessened throughout the speech as they gazed into cool ebony.

"I-It's true N-N-Naruto-kun. S-Sasuke-kun offered t-to take Konohamaru to the h-hospital and he's b-been nothing but polite since he g-got here," Hinata spoke up in a softly scolding tone.

Naruto was still for a moment before striding over to Sasuke briskly, stopping only inches away and ignoring the way the three children had stiffened in defense at his approach. "Why?"

Ebony eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Why what?"

Naruto gazed back calmly, refusing to be provoked. "Why did you help monsters?"

Sasuke snorted derisively before answering. "Because no child deserves to be beaten or in pain, regardless of what they look like."

Sasuke could have sworn that Naruto's eyes started to glow as he looked at him, a soft, warm- almost tender?- look entering the bright blue eyes.

"Besides, if all of you are monsters, what the hell was I asking my parents to check under the bed for when I was a toddler? Certainly not any of you!" Sasuke finished this by tilting his face up to look at the taller blond arrogantly.

Mirth bloomed in the sky blue pools as an infectious grin spread over his tan face. "Not even me?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "What do you take me for, a simpleton? I know that you were just protecting the kids. Actually, I approve of the way you were protecting them."

That said, Sasuke walked over to entrance of the tunnels, ignoring the awestruck look on Naruto's face and peering into the darkness. "Now, which one of you is going to help me to the entrance? I can't see a thing in these tunnels and I won't walk around in them running into walls and looking like a fool!"

Naruto led Sasuke through the tunnels carefully, keeping a clawed hand on the slim raven's waist as they maneuvered through the dark pathways. After a minute the air became lighter and they emerged into the brightly lit entrance room, continuing on to the door. Naruto pushed the door open with ease and ushered him through the doorway before closing it behind them.

"Thank you for helping me back up-" Sasuke's voice cut off as he slipped on a stair near the top of the staircase that had a pile of hardened snow on top of it. His arms waved like a windmill as he fell backwards only to land against a broad, warm chest. A muscled arm settled around his waist to brace him as he scrambled momentarily for his balance.

"Careful," A warm breath hit his ear, making him shiver as a whickered cheek rubbed against his own in what could only be called a nuzzle. "I don't want to lose you so soon after I found you."

Sasuke could only nod in stunned silence as he was ushered up the remaining stair and out into the still, snowy landscape. The storm had blown over, leaving a hauntingly white, spectral landscape. Everything in view was covered in crisp, fresh white snow and the moonlight cast gentle shadows over it.

Naruto watched carefully as Sasuke shuffled though the snow in the direction of his home, his feet leaving prints in the snow as his dark eyes focused on the path ahead, not quite managing to resist glancing back at the gold fox behind him.

Neither of them noticed the dark, angry eyes glaring at them from above.

**Character info**

**Sasuke- A normal human, if an overachieving one. He is calm, collected, and intelligent. Black hair and matching eyes, he will be the object of Naruto's attentions.**

**Konohamaru****- One of the hybrids, he is part dog. He has floppy brown dog ears and a brown tail with slightly long fur. Other than that, he looks the same. He looks up to Naruto as his role model and to Sasuke as an older brother.**

**Moegi- One of the hybrids, she is part cat. She has small red cat ears and a matching tail.**** She looks to Naruto as her boss and to Sasuke as her dark knight and gentleman! ^_^ (Yes, she has a bit of a crush. Not the bad kind though.) She has retractable claws.**

**Udon-**** One of the hybrids, he is part goat. He has small horns and a small brown goat tail.**

**Tsunade-**** One of the hybrids, she is part lion. She acts as the female leader and as Head Medic. She has honey colored lion ears and a lion tail. She has retractable claws and one hard punch!**

**Jiraiya-**** One of the hybrids, he is part monkey. He is the pervert you all know, love, and secretly fear seeing someone like him outside your window one day! He acts at the male leader.**

**Hinata- One of the hybrids, she is part mouse. She has rather small mouse ears and a mouse tail. Her fur is a soft lavender gray and she is a medic for the Underground. Her hands are also rather small, making her nimble with her work.**

**Sai-**** One of the hybrids, Sai is a black panther. He is kinda the baddie in this story. Equipped with black panther ears and tail, he desires Sasuke and is determined to get him!**

**Itachi- A human and Sasuke's older brother and his boss at work. He wears a suit and is protective of his younger brother. Aka: The Devil Incarnate!**

**Sakura- Sasuke's secretary, Sakura is hard-working and highly intelligent. She sees Sasuke as a friend who needs to be told to relax and have fun every now and then!**

**Naruto-**** One of the hybrids, he is part fox. He has large golden ears and nine thickly furred, almost fluffy tails. His whisker marks are a bit thicker than normal. He has clawed fingers and is larger than Sasuke, both in bulk and by a few inches in height. He likes Sasuke. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yes, chapter two is here. Thank you for all of the reviews, I love them so!**** Thank you to Nivell for pointing out that there were some spelling mistakes, I think that I fixed most of them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Feel free to use the plot line though.**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning dawned bright, white and cold. Sasuke slowly opened his dark eyes and stared blankly at the white ceiling.

_'Was it a dream? It seemed so real, but… it couldn't have been real… could it?'_

Sasuke yawned widely, stretching until he felt his spine pop before getting up and trudging into the bathroom. He quickly showered and dressed before grabbing a doughnut on the way out (no, he did _not_ care if they were unhealthy and teaming with fat, he was a Uchiha and would therefore eat whatever the hell he wanted) and hurrying to work, pulling his scarf over his face to protect it from the cold and the snow.

The rest of the day passed quickly and… _normally_. Sakura greeted him in her normal and cheery fashion, asking him how he had fared yesterday's storm. Clearly nothing abnormal had happened to _her_. The clients were still whiny little brats who in Sasuke's humble opinion should have been drowned at birth. Honestly, one woman came in to complain that she didn't like the new color of her restaurant. When Sasuke showed her the papers that clearly stated the color theme that she had picked out four months prior, she had the gall to turn up her nose at him! _Him_! She then snottily informed him that he should have known that she wouldn't like that color pattern now. Sasuke could only sit in stare at the woman in bemusement. _'What am I, a mind reader?'_ The final straw was when she informed him that she would forgive him only if he agreed to marry her, her tone of voice suggesting that she was doing the raven a great personal favor. Sasuke didn't miss the sneaky glint in her eyes and quickly kicked her out of his office, informing her that she and her money were not worth that much. Honestly, was that the only thing these harpies he worked with thought of?

As the day began to reach its close he was mostly convinced that it had all been a hallucination caused by extreme fatigue coupled with the frigid weather.

_'I mean, really, an underground world? People with ears and tails? HA! Maybe I should ask big brother for some vacation… maybe somewhere tropical…'_

"-suke?"

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke jolted out of his ponderings to see Sakura staring at him with concerned jade eyes, leaning through his doorway. "Sasuke? Sir? Are you alright? I've been calling you for five minutes and you never answered. And then when I knocked you still didn't say anything and I came in and saw you just staring into space. Are you sick? I know you've been working too long! I told you that you should take a break, but _nnnooo_, you just had to keep going! Wh-"

"Sakura? Was there a reason that you were calling me?" Sasuke cut the girl off before she could start off into a full rant, knowing that she would not stop once she had gotten into her stride. He reached over and began to pack up the work that he needed to take home with him, placing the papers and documents neatly in his briefcase.

"Oh! Yes, there's someone here to see you." Sakura winked at him, a grin appearing on her face. Her eyes held an almost unholy glint and there was a look on her face the raven didn't quite understand.

Sasuke frowned at the pinkette, confused. "Someone to see me? This late?" Inwardly Sasuke groaned. He couldn't seem to catch a break today. Who in their right mind would come at the end of the day? Now he would probably have to stay even later… and he hadn't even gotten to have lunch today! He had worked straight through in an attempt to finish a presentation that needed to be sent to a couple high end clients. And what was Sakura so cheerful about? She was crazy if she thought that he would let her go before he got out. If he had to suffer then he would make sure that someone else did to!

With a long suffering sigh the raven rose to his feet gracefully, despite his fatigue. "Tell them I'll be out shortly and will speak with them on my way out."

Sakura nodded brightly and _giggled_ before withdrawing her head from the doorway, leaving Sasuke to finish packing up. He stared after her in amazement for a moment before deciding that it must be a girl thing. Maybe she was just PMSing. He had heard that girls always acted strange during that time of the month…

As soon as the last paper was tucked securely into the briefcase he snapped it shut and swept out of his office, bracing himself for another screaming, crying, or whining person.

"Hello, I'm Sasuke Uchiha, how may I… help… you…" His voice trailed off at the end as he saw exactly who was standing in front of him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelped, waving at him enthusiastically.

The blond was wearing a thick knit black cap with orange spirals embroidered over it. Baggy black pants; almost baggy to the point of being a danger to walk in; were hanging off his hips, secured there by a thick leather belt. A thick orange coat covered his torso, an equally orange shirt just visible underneath. No ears or tail were visible, hidden completely under the baggy pants and thick hat.

His observations were cut off as the orange clad figure suddenly lunged for him, crushing him to it in what could only be defined as a bear hug. '_Stupid dobe! Doesn't he know that Uchihas don't do hugs, let alone bear hugs!'_

Just as Sasuke was about to shove the larger body away from him a face buried itself in his hair as arms tightened around his waist. The raven froze as a soft sigh of "Sasuke" emerged from the other's lips, emerging as a puff of warm breath against the top of his head. A nose buried itself in his hair, rubbing back and forth, lightly skimming the top of his head. _'_**_Usuratonkachi, we don't do cuddling either!'_**

A flash of light drew his attention to Sakura, who had fished her cell phone out of her purse and was happily snapping pictures, eyes sparkling and a blush spreading across her grinning face. Giggle erupted from her at odd moments as she stared at her phone in delight. _'All right, that is it! I still need to work here and have _some_ dignity.'_

Sasuke forced his thumbs into the dips of the kitsune's hips, forcing him to back off with a squeak, injured blue eyes peering at him.

"Naruto. What. Are. You. Doing. Here." The words sounded painful coming out of his mouth as the raven ground his teeth together.

Naruto didn't seem to realize how close he was to being murdered and stepped back over to the fuming raven's side, draping a tanned arm over the pale shoulders. "I'm here to walk you home of course! After we get dinner though, I'm starved and I' sure you must be too. But then after that I'll walk you home to make sure you get there safe."

Sasuke's mouth dropped open in shock. Who did this guy think he was? He hadn't even asked! And walking him home? Did he think he was a _girl_? He was _more_ than capable of walking himself home, _thank you very much_. He didn't need a babysitter!

Before he could open his mouth to tell Naruto just that a squeal escaped Sakura, who hurried over to the two, her hands clasped in front of her and her eyes sparkling. "Ooh, that is ssoo _cute_ and _sweet_. Isn't it sweet Sasuke? Well, you two go ahead on your date and I'll close up the office!"

Naruto's eyes lit up and he began to drag a stunned Sasuke towards the elevator, pushing the down button repeatedly. "Wow, thanks Sakura, you're the best!"

Sasuke could only look back and forth between the two, mouth gaping in a distinctly un-Uchiha-like manner. "It's not a date! I just met him yesterday!"

"Of course it's not a date Sasuke!" Sakura chirped, winking dramatically at the raven. "It's just dinner between two _very_ close friends after one friend picked up the other from work! And then that _good friend_ is going to walk you home. _Of course_ it's not a date." Another over dramatic conspiring wink and understanding smile appeared on her face.

The raven was dragged into the elevator before he could lunge at his secretary and strangle her and a thick arm wrapped securely around his chest, pinning him to the other male.

Oh, and Naruto?"

"Yes Sakura-chan?" Naruto chirped, looking at the girl with bright blue eyes as a cheerful grin stretched across his face.

"If you hurt or mistreat Sasuke in any way, shape ,or form, I will cut off your balls and wear them as a pair of earrings. As for the rest of you… well, let's just say that they will never find your body." A maniacal, unholy glint gleamed from jade eyes as the elevator door closed.

Naruto gulped, his face paler than Sasuke's and his grin morphed into a small 'o'. Tentative blue eyes looked at the raven by his side. "U, Sasuke? She didn't mean that, right?"

Sasuke smirked as the elevator doors slid open again at the ground floor and he started walking towards the door. '_Ah, sweet sweet revenge.'_

"Hn."

"W-Wait! Sasuke, what is that supposed to mean? Sasuke, wait, don't leave alone with _her_!"

* * *

"… Dobe, what is this place?"

"This is Ichiraku's! They make the best- hey! Don't call me a dobe! Teme!"

"Hn."

Ignoring the pouting blond Sasuke strolled into the small diner, looking around. It was a small place, but warmth and coziness emanated from ever corner of the shop. Delicious smells wafted through the air, making his mouth water. He was hungry…

"C'mon!" A large tan hand grabbed his and dragged him towards the counter, maneuvering him towards a seat. Sasuke snatched his hand away and glared at the blond, seething. "Will you stop pushing and pulling me around? I can walk just fine on my own!"

Naruto didn't seem fazed by the angry words and just grinned in reply, blue eyes twinkling mischievously. "Ah, but if I didn't constantly drag you around you might not pay attention to me!" The blond leaned in, his nose inches from Sasuke's. "I'd get jealous if you didn't pay attention to me."

Sasuke barely managed to keep a blush from spreading across his cheeks at the statement (or maybe it was the closeness?) and deigned to turn away instead, focusing on ordering his meal. Naruto placed his order as well and when it arrived they ate mostly in silence, talking about small things such as favorite colors (Sasuke liked dark blue, Naruto favored light blue), childhood memories (Naruto pretending to be a ninja, Sasuke getting revenge on a kid who had kicked sand in his face by filling his bed with fire ants and then causing the boy's father to lose his jobs with some well done sabotage… Naruto wasn't quite sure what to make of this and chose not to comment), and favorite foods (Sasuke love onigiri and Naruto was a ramen fanatic… but not vegetable ramen because that was just gross in his opinion.).

"Dickless."

Naruto spun around, face turning red. "Sai! Stop calling me that! You've never even seen me naked so shut up!"

Sasuke turned around to see a very pale, almost white face rather close to his own. Emotionless black eyes stared into his own and a white cap was pulled over the short black hair that poked out from the bottom. A dark purple shirt clung to him like a second skin while slightly baggy gray jeans rode low on his hips, leaving a large amount of pale white skin on his midriff visible.

The hair on the back of Sasuke's neck stood up as Sai continued to stare at him, eyes unblinking. The pale face began to inch closer to his and he mentally began to panic. _'Oh Kami, how much trouble will I get in if I punch him? He's creeping me out… He's one of the people from underground, I can just tell, neither him or Naruto seem to understand the concept of personal space. Augh, he coming closer! Would he call the police if I hit hi? _Could_ he call the police? I could always tell them that he was sexually harassing me…'_

A yellow and orange blur appeared in the small space between them before he could actually go though with his plan. Sasuke blinked as he suddenly found himself staring at a broad orange clad back, so close his nose was buried in the cloth and he could smell Naruto. _'Ooh, pine and spice, nice- Wait! No, bad Sasuke,_**_ BAD!'_**

"Sai," Naruto said between gritted teeth, a strange smile, more like a snarl on his face, "what are you doing here?" He reached behind himself and grabbed Sasuke's wrists to keep him firmly behind him, ignoring his grumble of "I thought I said no more grabbing dobe".

Sasuke stopped struggling as he saw the twisted smile stretching over the tan face. What was that face for? It was kinda creepy… and threatening.

Sai glared at Naruto in annoyance before turning away. "Tsunade said that you have to return home. _Now_."

Naruto smiled sweetly before standing up, releasing Sasuke from his grip. "Of course Sai. In fact, I'll walk back with you. We wouldn't want for you to become lost after all."

Sasuke watched in confusion and bemusement as the blond more or less forced the pale man from the shop, following close behind with that same twisted smile held firmly in place.

The raven stared at the empty doorway for a minute.

"…"

"…"

"You dobe, whatever happened to walking me home?"

**Character info**

**Sasuke- A normal human, if an overachieving one. He is calm, collected, and intelligent. Black hair and matching eyes, he will be the object of Naruto's attentions.**

**Konohamaru****- One of the hybrids, he is part dog. He has floppy brown dog ears and a brown tail with slightly long fur. Other than that, he looks the same. He looks up to Naruto as his role model and to Sasuke as an older brother.**

**Moegi- One of the hybrids, she is part cat. She has small red cat ears and a matching tail. She looks to Naruto as her boss and to Sasuke as her dark knight and gentleman! ^_^ (Yes, she has a bit of a crush. Not the bad kind though.) She has retractable claws.**

**Udon- One of the hybrids, he is part goat. He has small horns and a small brown goat tail.**

**Tsunade- One of the hybrids, she is part lion. She acts as the female leader and as Head Medic. She has honey colored lion ears and a lion tail. She has retractable claws and one hard punch!**

**Jiraiya- One of the hybrids, he is part monkey. He is the pervert you all know, love, and secretly fear seeing someone like him outside your window one day! He acts at the male leader.**

**Hinata- One of the hybrids, she is part mouse. She has rather small mouse ears and a mouse tail. Her fur is a soft lavender gray and she is a medic for the Underground. Her hands are also rather small, making her nimble with her work.**

**Sai- One of the hybrids, Sai is a black panther. He is kinda the baddie in this story. Equipped with black panther ears and tail, he desires Sasuke and is determined to get him!**

**Itachi- A human and Sasuke's older brother and his boss at work. He wears a suit and is protective of his younger brother.**

**Sakura- Sasuke's secretary, Sakura is hard-working and highly intelligent. She sees Sasuke as a friend who needs to be told to relax and have fun every now and then!**

**Naruto- One of the hybrids, he is part fox. He has large golden ears and nine thickly furred, almost fluffy tails. This whisker marks are a bit thicker than normal. He has clawed fingers an is larger than Sasuke, both in bulk and by a few inches in height. He likes Sasuke. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Feel free to use the plot line though.**

**An: And now the moment you have all been waited for with extreme anxiousness and impatience. Presenting… the one and only… ITACHI!**

In his eighteen short years of life, Sasuke had seen and endured both pure evil and the trials that life often brings. His father had been an impossible to please man, short-tempered and unemotional. He had never showed any sign of affection or even approval to his youngest son. His idea of a good and proper birthday present for Sasuke's 10th birthday had been a briefcase; needless to say, there would come a day that Sasuke would need rather intense sessions of therapy to correct the emotional damage done by his father.

He had been chased into exhaustion by the rabid creatures know as 'fangirls' (although he did have them to thank for being in such good shape). These chases were often accompanied by being pelted with revolting sweets and chocolates, the latter of which had ruined many a good suit. Marriage proposals were almost always shouted at random moments, from both employees and random strangers. He had even been held captive by a rather insane woman who had drugged his food and then drove him to her house, claiming to worried restaurant patrons that she was his girlfriend and that he was merely overworked. She had kept him locked in her bedroom for three days. Three days! He had had to listen to her psychotic prattle until he was sure his ears would _bleed_. Add in the fact that it took his mother three days to report him missing and there you have it, three days! **(1)** And she hadn't even been _worried_. No, the first thing she asked him after seeing him was if she was finally going to be expecting grandchildren! Oh yes, _she_ would be another reason for therapy…

Not to mention his pedophilic science teacher from eight grade, Orochimaru. Thinking of him still sent shudders down Sasuke's spine; that man had practically _raped_ him with his eyes.

And not to mention his puppy running away…

Oh yes, in his life Sasuke had seen any evil and just plain _wrong_ things: robbers, murderers (his brother's friends, he was _sure_), rabid fangirls, Sakura PMSing, his pervert godfather giggling like a schoolgirl over his porn books, actually _seeing_ said porn books, and, as mentioned before, his mother and father.

As evil as all these things were, there was still one who outshone them all; his older brother, Satan-incarnate, Dark Lord of the Underworld, Spawn of the devil, _Itachi_.

Three weeks had passed since Naruto had first arrived at the Sharingan Industry office, demanding dinner with Sasuke and to walk the raven home. Unlike said prior 'dinner date', Naruto had continued showing up each day at the end of office hours and actually walked Sasuke home when they left. Thus, the office rumor mill had begun its dangerous start. The entire building just could not hear enough of the strange but brave blond who had dared to intrude on the stoic and intimidating CEO for three straight weeks, each time demanding his time and attention. All of the female employees watched with bated breath when the blond entered the building, hoping for a glimpse of shared affection between the raven and the kitsune. None had yet succeeded. The men in the office watched the blond apprehensively and incredulously, wondering when they would enter their boss's office and see the blond mounted on the wall, acting as testament to what happened to those who intruded. None of the men had been proven to be true in their thoughts thus far.

But, as one might expect, word would eventually get around about, as the employees had come to call it, 'Sasuke's must-have-a-death-wish determined suitor'. And gotten around it had.

"So little brother… tell me about your new lover. Not that you have had any other. You scared them all off, poor little rabbits. They made a wonderful stew, you know."

Sasuke eyed his brother wearily as he exited his office, unsure as to whether or not he was joking. Come to think of it, he wasn't sure whether he even wanted to _know_ if he was joking.

"What do you want Itachi?" There, short sweet and to the point. Maybe that would deter him…

"I'm just here to meet your future husband and my future brother-in-law."

Or not.

"What are you talking about Itachi?"

His brother, dressed immaculately in a black suit with red clouds embroidered across the pockets, shoes polished to a satin glow. His dark raven hair, so alike to Sasuke's, was held back in a short ponytail, framing his slightly angular and attractive face. The lines around his eyes were thrown into sharp contrast with his pale skin. A slow, predatory, almost cat-like smile curled on his brother's lips, sending a chill down Sasuke's spine. That smile never meant anything good for him…

"What I mean, emo brother dearest, is that a man has come to walk you home every night for the past three weeks. This would suggest attraction to you on his part, as I doubt that he would otherwise put such an effort into an endeavor as difficult as wooing you. However, my edible little pet, what interests me the most is the fact that you _let_ him. Oh, you might have complained and whined, I do not doubt that. You would not be you if you had not. But for you to have let him at _all_; now that suggests attraction on your part."

Sasuke mentally cursed as he felt a faint blush spread up his neck and lightly dust his pale skin.

"Go to hell Itachi! What are you even doing up here anyway? Don't you have some new employees to scare?"

Itachi perked up, his expression brightening. "Oh lovely baby brother, I _knew_ you cared. As a matter of fact I _do_! But don't you worry; I took care of that earlier today. I had to make time to question the person whom I'm sure will become my brother-in-law."

Onyx eyes widened and one twitched in annoyance. "What makes you think I' going to marry that dobe?"

Itachi stared back, his expression both earnest and serious. "My naive little brother, surely you know!"

"Apparently not," came the dry reply. Itachi continued on, ignoring the remark.

"We are Uchihas. Not just Uchihas actually; we are Uchiha men! That means that we have a very limited range and amount of pleasant emotions; cheer, joy and love, for example. I believe the deficiency has something to go with a malfunctioning gene actually…"

"Is this going somewhere?"

"Hush pet, or I shall feed you to a snake! Now, onwards. As I was saying, we are Uchiha men. Yes, we are considered somewhat odd by the family because the two of us show a much larger capacity for emotion, especially when compared to Father and Great Uncle Madara, but the fact remains that we are still Uchiha men. Therefore, we still have a deficiency for some emotions; love included. My dear little brother, we can't fall in love twice, or even feel attracted to more than one person in our lifetime; we simply don't have the needed amount of said emotions. To be honest I'm rather shocked that father had enough emotion in him to marry Mother! But, possible forced marriages aside, he is the _one_; there shall be no others. Even if you don't quite love him now, you shall."

Before Sasuke could offer a reply the elevator 'dinged' and the doors slid open quickly, as if to get out of the way of the excited orange clad blond that came whizzing into the room, bouncing excitedly.

"Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke-"

"What Naruto, _what_?" Sasuke snapped.

"SASUKE!" Naruto grinned, bouncing over to the raven's side, stretching his arms out to hug him. Sasuke's eyes widened and he sidestepped quickly, sending the kitsune stumbling past him. Naruto turned and pouted, looking displeased, before his bright blue eyes landed on Itachi. "Who are you?"

The predatory smile was back full force, along with a disturbing eye twinkle. "I'm Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. I hope you don't mind, but I need to question you before I allow you to sweep my innocent little brother off to your bed."

Naruto nodded brightly as Sasuke choked. A look of concern appeared on Naruto's face as he patted the raven strongly on the back, nearly sending him plummeting to the tiled floor. The raven managed to save himself the embarrassment by grabbing onto Naruto to keep upright. Naruto grinned and wrapped his arm around the raven, ignoring the death glare he received in return.

"Wonderful! So, how big would you say you are?"

Was it possible to die from embarrassment? Sasuke bet it was. He felt his face flush and awful shade of red that he knew made him look like a burned tomato. _'Forget about him being Satan-Incarnate. Satan himself would run in fear from him. When he dies he'll probably take over hell…'_

"Hm? Well, I'd say that I'm about 6 foot 2, and probably about 210 pounds." Naruto answered with ease, smiling cheerfully.

Itachi looked thoughtful. "I see… well in that case, could you please stick out your tongue?"

"Sure!" A wet pink tongue shot out of the blonde's mouth. "Ike is?"

"No, further. That's it! Now, let's see what we have…" Itachi leaned in, bringing his face within inches of Naruto's. His eyes darted back and forth over the pink appendage, seemingly entranced. Sasuke stared in bemusement, nonplussed.

Itachi finally pulled back after a few long moments, looking satisfied. "All right, you check out fine! If you ever hurt my baby brother I'll kill you in your bed!"

Incredulity graced Sasuke's face. "That's it? After all that- HEY!"

Naruto didn't wait and continued tugging Sasuke towards the elevator, herding him inside. "Geese, why does everyone threaten _me_?"

A derisive look was his only answer. "Where are we going anyway?"

A grin bloomed on the whiskered face, spreading all the way up to his eyes and making them sparkle. Sasuke felt his heart speed up slightly at the sight.

"I have a surprise for you."

* * *

"Can I take off this stupid blindfold yet?"

"No! Now stop asking!"

Sasuke grumbled as he was led by his hand, reaching up to scratch at the strip of cloth covering his eyes. A hand swatted his hand away and he glared as best as he could through the cloth.

"Ok, take it off now!"

"Finally," Sasuke grumbled, pilling the blindfold off his face and looking around. They were in a brightly lit room; it was completely bare, the walls made of rough stone. A hallway connected to it, snaking out of sight. Sasuke looked at Naruto in confusion, silently asking for an explanation.

Naruto blushed and rubbed nervously at the back of his neck. "Um, yeah. Moegi kinda mentioned that you couldn't see in the normal hallways. So, I built you lights to run up and down these! You should be able to see fine here. You won't even have to worry about someone accidently wandering in; this area is seperate from the main one. Just tell me what you want in your room and I'll get it for you. I just… I just want you to feel comfortable here… with me."

Sasuke stood, frozen for a moment, before walking slowly over to where the nervous blond stood. "Decorating later. Food now."

Naruto beamed.

* * *

Sasuke looked around the restaurant, feeling glad that he was still wearing his work clothes. The restaurant was formal to say the least. There was not a t-shirt to be seen in the vicinity… well, unless you counted Naruto. He still wore his baggy clothes and baseball cap to cover his ears and tails. Naruto grinned at him from across the table, looking pleased with himself. "So? Did I do good?"

Sasuke paused for a moment and took a sip of wine before nodding slowly. "Yes. Very good. How did you get us in here?"

A smug grin tugged on the full pink mouth. "They owed me one."

Sasuke hummed a response as he took a bite of the delicately seasoned salmon in front of him, closing his eyes to savor the flavors that swept over his tongue. A tanned hand carrying a menu appeared over the blonde's head, bringing the thick paper down with a sharp snap.

"OOWW, Iruka, what was that for?"

The brown haired man glared at the kitsune who was rubbing at his head, wincing dramatically.

"You brat, what do you mean _'I owe you one'_? I owe you nothing! _You_ came in here begging _me_ to let you in! And your lucky I got tired of your whining and want to see you happy with someone or you'd be eating fast food right now!"

"Why does everyone call me a brat? And what's wrong with fast food, huh? It's _way_ cheaper _and_ it tastes better too!" Naruto stood up, slamming his hands down on the table and shoving his face into Iruka's.

A vein popped out on Iruka's forehead and he looked ready to kill. "It does not! Are you insulting my cooking? And it's _unhealthy_-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need to talk to Naruto."

Sasuke tore his amused gaze from the bickering men who were now nose to nose to look at the pale skinned man behind him. Dark eyes bored into his own onyx orbs, sending a shiver of unease down his eyes. _'Oh Kami, that's the way Orochimaru used to look at me…'_

Naruto wheeled around, his glare intensifying. "Sai! What are you doing here?"

Sai ignored the obvious hostility and reached over to the table, plucking a piece of salmon from Sasuke's plate and popping it into his mouth. He chewed it slowly, seeming to draw out the moment, ignoring Naruto's increasing irritation. Eventually he swallowed the morsel and gave a fake smile.

"Delicious. Naruto, you are needed back at the Underground. There's been a bit of an… accident."

The irritation disappeared instantly, replaced with concern. "What? What happened? Is everything ok?"

Sai just stared back for a few moments, eyes emotionless. "Hm… well, no, not really. You see, one of the bad things about having a home underground is that that ground can sometimes cave in. And of course people can be in the area that caved in as well, I suppose." He stopped and reached over, grapping Sasuke's wine and taking a few delicate sips. "Oh, this is good."

"Sai!" Naruto's voice rose in agitation, eyes widening.

For a few moments Sai just looked at Naruto, completely blank. "Oh! I see, you want me to tell you who's hurt. Well, yes, Tsunade was caught in the cave in. It actually does not look good. She was asking for you and I got sent. You're welcome!" He gave a beaming smile.

"What?" Naruto leapt to his feet, looking panicked. "Sorry Sasuke, I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow!" That said, Naruto raced over to Sasuke a wrapped his arms around the raven in a quick hug. "Get home safe teme!" Naruto darted in and placed a quick kiss on the raven's lips before releasing him and darting towards the door. His nose wrinkled as he passed Sai.

Sasuke sat frozen, feeling his face heat up slowly. _'Did Naruto just…kiss me?'_

Iruka looked at him in concern, patting him carefully on the shoulder. "Not to worry Sasuke, they're made of tougher stuff than that. Although it must be bad if Tsunade was asking for Naruto… but, not to worry. I'll just… get you your check; just give it to Naruto when you see him next…" His voice trailed off awkwardly and he hurried away towards the kitchen.

A prickling on the back of his neck and the hairs rising alerted Sasuke to a heavy gaze on him. He looked up, the red color retreating rapidly from his face as he raised his gaze to meet Sai's. _'Why is he looking at me like that?'_

Iruka arrived back and quickly handed him the bill. Tucking the paper into his pocket, Sasuke rose from his chair and began waking towards the exit.

"Hn. I'll be leaving then."

He had only taken a few steps out of the building- just enough to be out of sight of the windows- when a pasty white hand shot over his shoulder and a foul smelling rag covered his nose and mouth. Onyx eyes widened in disbelief as the chemicals quickly set to work and his vision began to fade. He felt his knees weaken and he collapsed to his knees in the cold snow, feeling the frigid dampness seeping through his pant legs. He felt arms pick him up as his last thread of consciousness faded.

'_It was a trick…'_

**(1) Yes, the entire Uchiha family is still alive, Itachi never killed them and they never died in a car crash, house fire, airplane crash, shooting, or anything else. Their blood is still firmly in their bodies. They. Are. ALIVE. I also use this as a reason why Sasuke is not as stoic as you all remember him. His family was never killed and he was never left to grow up alone; therefore, he is not quite as emotionally stunted.**

**Also, yes, Sai just kidnapped Sasuke. In case you don't realize, Naruto **_**did**_** smell the chloroform soaked rag on the way out. His nose wrinkled from the smell of it, but his mind was too preoccupied to process what he was smelling. He was too worried about Tsunade.**

**And Yes again, Itachi is just plain awesome. ^_^**

**This is the second to last chapter, not including a short epilogue. T.T**

**Character info**** (Updated)**

**Sasuke- A normal human, if an overachieving one. He is calm, collected, and intelligent. Black hair and matching eyes, he will be the object of Naruto's attentions.**

**Konohamaru****- One of the hybrids, he is part dog. He has floppy brown dog ears and a brown tail with slightly long fur. Other than that, he looks the same. He looks up to Naruto as his role model and to Sasuke as an older brother.**

**Moegi- One of the hybrids, she is part cat. She has small red cat ears and a matching tail. She looks to Naruto as her boss and to Sasuke as her dark knight and gentleman! ^_^ (Yes, she has a bit of a crush. Not the bad kind though.) She has retractable claws.**

**Udon- One of the hybrids, he is part goat. He has small horns and a small brown goat tail.**

**Tsunade- One of the hybrids, she is part lion. She acts as the female leader and as Head Medic. She has honey colored lion ears and a lion tail. She has retractable claws and one hard punch!**

**Jiraiya- One of the hybrids, he is part monkey. He is the pervert you all know, love, and secretly fear seeing someone like him outside your window one day! He acts at the male leader.**

**Hinata- One of the hybrids, she is part mouse. She has rather small mouse ears and a mouse tail. Her fur is a soft lavender gray and she is a medic for the Underground. Her hands are also rather small, making her nimble with her work.**

**Sai- One of the hybrids, Sai is a black panther. He is kinda the baddie in this story. Equipped with black panther ears and tail, he desires Sasuke and is determined to get him!**

**Itachi- A human and Sasuke's older brother and his boss at work. He wears a suit and is protective of his younger brother. Aka: The Devil Incarnate!**

**Sakura- Sasuke's secretary, Sakura is hard-working and highly intelligent. She sees Sasuke as a friend who needs to be told to relax and have fun every now and then!**

**Naruto- One of the hybrids, he is part fox. He has large golden ears and nine thickly furred, almost fluffy tails. This whisker marks are a bit thicker than normal. He has clawed fingers an is larger than Sasuke, both in bulk and by a few inches in height. He likes Sasuke. ^_^**

**Iruka- He runs the restaurant mentioned above. He does know Naruto and Sai, as well as what they are. He just doesn't care. He is still the mother-hen you know and is completely human.**

**Kakashi: Still a pervert, still reads perverted books. Also, still human. He is Sasuke's godfather.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Finally, the 4****th**** chapter is done! Only the epilogue after this chapter. It shall be fluffy. Very fluffy. As for why this chapter took so long… writer's block. So I just wrote some oneshots until the block dissolved. But the chapter was finally born. Sorry for the delay.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Feel free to use the plot line though.**

"Tsunade!" Naruto yelled, racing through the deserted hallways, ears pricked for the slightest sound. Only the soft trickle of ever present runoff water and the faint echo of his footsteps met his questing ears. _'Shouldn't I be hearing something? Even if it was crying or rocks being moved, I should be hearing something.'_

As he approached the main chambers the sound of low murmurs drifted across the dark hallway. Naruto gulped as he steeled himself for the worst, pushing the heavy stone door away carefully.

"T-Tsunade? How are you?"

"… I'm fine brat, how about you?"

"…WHAT?"

The first thing Sasuke became aware of was the steady drip of water nearby. His head felt thick and heavy, as though he was just getting over a bad head cold. He cracked his eyes open, ignoring the sharp spikes of pain the action sent through his head. Shifting his aching head slightly, he felt the scratch of coarse dirt under his cheek. _'He kidnaps me and can't even take me hostage somewhere clean… figures.'_

"Ah, so you are awake now. Good. You are not as interesting when you are asleep."

Sasuke jerked his head up to see Sai staring at him out of blank eyes, face expression less.

"You insane cretin, when I get out of here I'm going to _castrate_ you."

Sai gave him a humorless smile. "Well then, it's good that you won't ever get out of here, isn't it?"

The captured raven glared balefully at his captor. "You really think," Sasuke said derisively, "that no one is going to find out that I'm missing and come for me?"

A blank smile was his only facial expression. "You've been out for a few hours now. And with every second that passes it becomes even more unlikely that they will find you. I will keep you here and you will be mine."

The raven could only stare. "… Do you have _any_ idea how creepy that sounded?"

Five hours later and Sasuke was seriously starting to get annoyed. How long did it take to find someone? Sai had wondered off a few hours ago after tying up Sasuke's hands and feet and left Sasuke with nothing to do but stare at the wall. His hands felt numb from the lack of blood supply and his feet felt as though they had frozen off.

_'He kidnaps me and can't even take me hostage somewhere clean… OR WITH A HEATING SYSTEM!'_

'Creak…'

Sasuke raised his head to see the paler skinned panther slink back into the room carrying a bundle wrapped in a thick tarp.

_'Oh Kami, please tell me that isn't a body…'_

Sai noticed where his gaze was and grinned, setting the bundle down next to him and unwrapping it.

"You'll like these Sasuke-kun. These will be a present for both of us."

He pulled out a whip, harness, chains, a gag, and leather tethers. Another eerie smile was directed towards him. He didn't like the look in his eyes… "We'll have a lot of fun playing with these Sasu-chan. I imagine you're a screamer. If not…," Sai cracked the whip threateningly, "well, you can be trained."

Sasuke felt his eye start to twitch.

_'Kami… you suck.'_

Sai started to stalk towards him and Sasuke began trying to wriggle away, eyes widening. "I swear, if you touch me you perverted creep I'll-"

Sasuke was cut off as one of Sai's hands shot out and captured his jaw in a painfully tight grip, fingers digging into his skin. "You'll do what? I'm not sure if you've noticed Sasuke-kun, but you're quite tied up. You can't do anything."

"No, that would be what he has me for."

Sai released Sasuke's jaw quickly and spun around to see Naruto standing behind him, a feral smile on his face. He didn't turn quick enough and a tan fist shot out and slammed into his cheek, sending him reeling back into the wall. Naruto stepped forward over Sasuke, hands balling up into fists as he went in for another hit.

Sai managed to dodge the next hit and skittered over to the corner of the room closest to the door, trying to keep Sasuke between him and the enraged kitsune.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, taking on a reddish sheen. "Sai, I'm going to _**kill**_ you."

Sai gave a humorless smirk. "I'm sorry to disagree Naruto, but I'm afraid that I'll be the one killing you." His hand drifted into the back pocket of his pants and the smirk intensified. The hand reappeared moment later gripping metal.

Sasuke felt a chill run down his spine. _'Oh hell, he's got a gun! Naruto you idiot, move!'_

Naruto froze his advance, wide blue eyes glued to the gun. His gaze sifted back to Sasuke before flicking back to Sai and then the gun.

Sai stepped forwards, keeping the gun trained on the blonde. "See Naruto? I'll be killing you. You may have a moment to say goodbye to Sasuke." The gun switched targets, aiming instead at Sasuke's vulnerable form. "If you try anything, you know what will happen. Now say goodb-"

The long muzzle of a gun was shoved underneath Sai's chin, digging into his skin.

"If you keep pointing that gun at my brother I'll shoot you through the throat. Now, _drop it_."

Sai dragged his wide eyes over the length of the gun and up the arm holding it, eyes finally connecting with the pissed off face of Itachi Uchiha. His eyes bugged and the gun pointed at Sasuke was released from his now limp hand, clattering against the stone floor with a loud noise in the eerily quiet room.

Naruto dropped to his knees next to Sasuke, whether because his knees had given out in relief or to untie him, Sasuke wasn't sure and didn't really care. All that he knew was that he was _free_. The ropes slid off his numb hands and feet as Naruto cut through the ropes with a claw. Naruto latched onto one of his hands and began rubbing it to get the blood flowing through it as Sasuke sat up awkwardly. His eyes were glued to Itachi, who had backed Sai up against the wall with the gun still shoved against his neck.

"…Itachi?"

The elder tipped his head slightly in his brother's direction, looking at him out of the corner of his eye. "Yes?"

"What, no weird pet names today? How did you know I was here? Did you follow Naruto? And how did he know where I was?"

Itachi gave his otouto a fond glance. "There is a time and place for pet names; this is not one of them. And no, Naruto did not find out where you were from me. As for how I knew where you were, my boyfriend tracked you down for me using some connections. He'll be here soon to haul _this_," here he jabbed the gun harder into Sai's neck, making him choke, "to jail. Or the torture chambers. I'm not too picky about which."

An incredulous expression was his first reply. "_What_? What do you mean there is a time and place for pet names? You called me your 'delectable nibbles' in front of my teacher in the fifth grade! She _still_ thinks we're in an incestuous relationship! All that year she couldn't even _look_ at me and kept giving me self-help pamphlets. Hell, she mails them to me even now every week!" The rest of what Itachi said sunk in. "Wait, _boyfriend_? Who? When? How?"

"That would be me."

Sasuke stared up wide-eyed as man with thick, spiked dark blue hair entered the room, tugging his police uniform straight. His skin had a sharp bluish tint and the deep lines under his eyes looked almost like gills. The man gave Itachi a smile and Sasuke shuddered as he saw his teeth.

_'Those teeth would look more at home in a shark's mouth!'_

"Kisame! Finally. Sasuke, this is my boyfriend of two years and the chief of police, Kisame Hoshigaki. You have him to thank for me finding you. Kisame, this is Sasuke. I believe that covers the 'who' and 'when'. As for the 'how', I'm sure Naruto would much prefer to show you that. Just remember to be safe!"

Naruto and Sasuke both flushed red, although Naruto tightened his grip on Sasuke's shoulders and dropped a soft kiss onto the top of the raven's head.

"I just checked in all of the places I thought Sai might have taken you after I realized that he had lied about Tsunade being hurt. When I checked your apartment and found out no one was home I got so scared. I just started checking places until I remembered how we used to play in this room and pretend it was a secret hide-out."

Kisame moved forward as Naruto was talking and quickly cuffed Sai before shoving him roughly out of the room. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed…" his voice faded as they moved further away.

Sasuke watched as Itachi tucked his gun back into his belt, his suit jacket concealing it from view. Suddenly a thought occurred to him.

"Hey Itachi?"

"Yes?"

"My boyfriend is hotter than yours."


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

**AN: Yes, I know it's been a while. I did go back through this story and fix all the little typos. I hate it when I mean to say 'his' or 'him' only yo have it come out as 'hi'. Spell check sadly does not pick it up. Same goes for 'fro' instead of 'from'. Although I was dismayed to find out almost all of one chapter had ended up in bold. I hate having to read that in stories and apologize to those who had to read it. It should be fixed now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Feel free to use the plot line though.**

"Naruto," Sasuke growled as his boyfriend pulled him through dark, twisting alleyways, the cold night air stinging his unprotected face, "There had better be a very good reason why you woke me up at 1 a.m. and dragged me out of my nice warm apartment. And by a good reason, I mean some had better be in _their last dying throes_."

Naruto glanced behind him for a moment and met the raven's irritated gaze with his own exited beam. "Oh it is, I _promise_. Do you really think we could have lasted ten years together if I didn't know better than to wake you up unless it was important?"

Sasuke gave him a doubtful glare. "Well you sure didn't at first!"

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, bursting into his boyfriends bedroom and pouncing on the bed, jostling the raven awake. "Guess what? They came out with a whole new ramen flavor! Isn't that-"_

_WHAM_

_"-Ouch! Sasuke! Why did you just hit me with a lamp?"_

_WHAM_

"_OUCH!"_

_End Flashback_

* * *

Naruto shivered a bit, and it wasn't from the cold. "Yeah, won't make that mistake again! Anyway, this is even better than ramen!"

Sasuke stumbled a bit, shocked. _'Did Naruto just say something was better than ramen?'_

Naruto ignored the stumbled and turned a familiar corner, leading his boyfriend down into the abandoned subway and through the stone door before taking off down the only lighted pathway.

"Naruto, what-"

"In here!" The kitsune pushed him through a roughly carved doorway Sasuke was quite sure hadn't been there a week ago and pulled him into the center of the room.

"Wha-?" Sasuke gaped, staring around the room in shock. The walls were painted a soft, sunny yellow. Pictures of teddy bears and flowers adorned the walls and a small pile of stuffed animals were lined up on top of a wooden table that had low bars on the sides. But the most shocking piece of furniture stood in a corner of the room: a beautifully decorated crib. Sasuke turned to look at his wildly grinning boyfriend, placing a shaky hand on the wall to steady himself. "Naruto… what… what _is_ all this?"

Blue eyes took on a soft glow as their owner strode forward to wrap his arms around his lover, pulling him close and burying his nose in the soft raven hair. "This is the room for our baby."

Sasuke stared up uncertainly at his boyfriend. "Naruto, we're both males. We _can't_ have a baby."

"Actually you can. With my help, of course."

Sasuke spun around quickly to see the redhead who had stepped into the room behind them, a gentle smile painting her face as her hand lay lovingly over her stomach.

"Moegi?" Sasuke questioned weakly, feeling faint. The eighteen-year-old stared back at him with humor lurking in her eyes, ears twitching and tail moving with a graceful swaying motion. A lovely smile lit up her pretty face.

"Sasuke, years ago you saved the lives of me and my friends. You have always treated us kindly and have made Boss- I mean Naruto- so happy. Think of this as my gift to you. I would be honored if you would accept me as your surrogate."

The raven nodded his head slowly in assent, feeling his throat clog with emotion.

"Good!" Naruto cheered, wrapping his tails around his shell-shocked boyfriend, "Because it's already done! That's the good news I wanted to tell you- we're going to have a baby together! I gave Tsunade both of our… well you know," Naruto blushed shooting a wary glance at Moegi and ignoring her amused snort, "and she put everything where it needs to go, and there you have it! We won't know exactly who the biological father is, but I figured that isn't really important anyway. In a little under nine months we'll have our own baby. Isn't that great?"

Sasuke stared at the two grinning faces for a moment before feeling his legs give way and his eyes roll up in his head. A wry smirk appeared on his face at the sound of his boyfriend's panicked yelp while warm arms tightened around him to keep him from plummeting to the ground.

"Sasuke? Sasuke! Man, if I had known you would faint I would have told you to sit down."

Sasuke opened his eyes to gaze into the joyful blue ones staring down at him.

'_Naruto… I love you.'_

**The End**

**Leave a review if you liked it!**


End file.
